1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic insect traps, and is concerned in particular with an improved electrocuting grid for use in such traps, as well as with the method of fabricating the grid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the art of designing and fabricating electrocuting grids for electronic insect traps is now fairly well developed, certain problems still remain. For example, and with reference to U. S. Pat. No. 4,158,268, it is known to provide a grid or grill assembly wherein first and second electrodes are supported respectively between first and second pairs of circular carrier members. The first carrier members have smaller diameters than the second carrier members and are arranged concentrically within the second carrier members, with dielectric spacers radially interposed therebetween. The use of different diameter pairs of carrier members for each set of electrodes adds unnecessarily to the overall bulk, weight and cost of the unit. Cost is further increased by the time and labor required to assemble the various components.
Other examples of known assemblies which have the same or similar problems associated therewith are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,823,506; 2,106,528; 2,092,136; 2,061,458; 1,985,921; Re. 18,313; 1,936,468; and Re. 18,294.